Defending Queenie
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Queenie Goldstein happens to over hear Newt Scamander defending her after she returns from joining Grindlewald's forces.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by [72 Hour Speed Comp], Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were), Pop Figure Collection, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For [72 Hour Speed Comp] I wrote for the character prompt of Newt Scamander. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word prompt number 12. Seed. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Chase Stein Clenched Fists - (Action) Defending someone. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the character prompt of Queenie Goldstein. I hope you all enjoy Defending Queenie.**

Queenie Goldstein isn't surprised that when she showed back up after joining Grindlewald's forces she wasn't readily accepted back by everyone. She wasn't expecting to be accepted back liked nothing happened. But the fact that it wasn't just Newt's brother Theseus that accept kind of hurt. Seeing as both Jacob and her own sister Tina acted like she was doing something wrong in coming back.

"It's like she expects this to be easy for us," Tina's voice comes from the room Queenie is standing in front of and before she even approaches the door she can hear the angry thoughts coursing through Tina's head. "This isn't easy for me and I don't think it's any easier on Jacob."

"Tina," Newt's voice is quite and she knows by reading his thoughts he's trying to rationalize what she did, "have you tried asking Queenie why she did what she did?"

Tina laughs a cold harsh laugh that doesn't remind Queenie of her sweet sensitive sister. The sister who risked her job as an Auror for the New Salem boy Credence. That woman wouldn't have laughed as coldly as she just did about trying to understand someone.

"Do you think she'd tell us the truth?" Jacob asks making her heart break because he wants to believe that she'll tell them the truth. He feels that she wants to tell them the truth and she does.

"It won't matter if she tells the truth or not," Theseus speaks up in a no nonsense sort of voice. "How can we trust that she isn't still under his control? How can we trust that she isn't still working for Grindlewald?"

Queenie feels like she's been put through the ringer at this point. She had never thought that her return would be looked at like something wrong or bad in any way. She thought they'd all want to know what she knows.

"Has anyone ever thought what they'd have done if they were in Queenie's place?" Newt's voice comes again sending them all into silence. "We're all looking at this from the point of view of someone who doesn't have the gifts that Queenie does. We're not looked at the same way she is. Perhaps Grindlewald used that to get her to join him."

"If so she's weak," Theseus says harshly.

"Is it weak to want to be understood? To be accepted for who or what you are?" She hears Newt's footsteps pace the floor as he continues to talk. His thoughts are quite agitated and she knows that he's thinking of the Obscurial Credence. Another person who only wanted to be accepted for who he is. "Have any of you tried to think how life must be like for people like Queenie? Or Credence? To be different and have no one to look out for you."

"I..."

"Only as long as Queenie didn't make you look bad, Tina."

A sharp intake of breathe that ends in a hitch is heard on the other end of the door and she knows he's struck a nerve with Tina at least. Tina always felt it was her job to protect Queenie which made Queenie feel terrible about being the cause her tears.

"I don't know, Newt," Theseus says. "The only time I met your little friend Queenie not only did she kidnap a Muggle but she betrayed us and joined him."

"You don't believe her, Theseus," Newt told his brother. "But I'd like to hope that you could believe me when I say she's not a threat to us."

"I believe you, Newt," Queenie's shocked to hear Jacob say. After all Jacob is the one with more of a right to be angry at her than anyone else in that room. After everything she'd put him through.

Taking a steadying breathe and readying herself Queenie raises her hand and knocks on the door bringing all conversation inside to a halt. The door opens to reveal Newt standing there smiling like always at her. He stands aside and allows her in the room. Queenie wishes, not for the first time in that week, that she can go back to the day she sowed the seed of doubt in everyone's mind and take it back. But she can't so she moves on.

**I hope you all enjoyed Defending Queenie.**


End file.
